Shadow in the Capital
by LordofWar245
Summary: Tozen is a orphaned child with his parents and village ransacked by the Empire. He met Tatsumi and his friends and together, they set off to the capital of the Empire; with the fires of Retribution in Tozen's heart. Cover Image credited to Amino.
1. OC Bio

**Hey. Heeeeeyyyy. So um…how many of guys and gals didn't see this coming? Yeah, I forgot to write a Akame ga Kill fanfic months ago. Thank the Sun that I read one and was reminded of it. So, welcome to the new story, Death in the Capital. I am going to be honest here, Akame ga Kill was supposed to be the first fanfic I wrote…until Bloodborne and Highschool DxD. Nevertheless, this will be made and updated to my hearts contempt.**

 **Especially with all the time I have. Considering Summer is almost here.**

 **Anyway, OC personal Bio! (Loves to make the bios of my characters)**

Name: Tozen Himaru

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Weapon: Double-bladed Scythe with a reel line attached to the shaft and his wrist. Shurikens and Kunais

Appearance: Wears a light-armored Shinobi armor with a dark cloak over and a ninja face mask. Has hazel eyes and gravity-defying silver hair. (Basically like Kakashi only without the Sharigan and hazel eyes)

Personality: Smooth, calm but a has bit of a blunt attitude; Tozen has the calm exterior of a monk, but has a troll side over his friends thanks to his shinobi skills.

Origins: Orphaned after an unexplained attack from the capital to his village, Tozen wandered as a child until he collapsed in the freezing snowstorm. He was later founded by a village elder and taken to his village, where he was nursed back to health and met a trio of friends: Tatsumi, Sayo, and Leyasu. They all grew up together and declared a journey to the capital to save their village when all turned seventeen.

Likes: Comrades, Friends, Trolling

Dislikes: The Empire, abusers, serial killers

Pairing(s): Unknown

 **So, this is now a thing. Chapter will be posted tomorrow, May 6** **th** **, so stay tune. Let me know who you want in Tozen's pairing/harem (Either/or) and I will see you guys later.**


	2. Enter the Assassins

**Yo! Time for the first chapter of this story! I will be honest with you, I have no idea where this story will go, but I can assure you all will love it like my other stories.**

 **Enough talk. Let's get down to it.**

* * *

 **Start**

 **Flashback**

Five people was standing at the entrance of a village. Four of them was suited up and ready to go on a long journey, which in this case it is. Before the four is an elderly man with a statue in his hands. The four in front of him were three young males and one female. The young female has long black hair and black eyes. She wears a white butterfly hair accessory and a plain cream-colored robe under a winter coat she's wearing.

On her left is a young man of average height with green eyes and neck length brown hair with a lowered cowlick. He wears a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. To his left is another man with short, unruly, dark hair and brown eyes. He wears a white headband and winter clothes over him.

Behind them all is the last young man with gravity-defying silver hair and hazel eyes. The man wears a ninja mask, a dark red and black light-armored Shinobi gear, a dark cloak over it, and a black staff on his back. He is currently reading a book in his hands.

"Now Tatsumi, the journey to the capital will be long and harsh. Train and learn as you go and remember to follow your morals." The village elder said. The brown-haired boy, Tatsumi, nodded. "Don't worry. We'll be fine and be bringing the gold by the next month!"

"Heh. Bet I can deliver the gold under a week!" The dark-haired boy betted. The girl slapped upside his head. "Knock it off Leyasu. This is for our village, not for a competition between you two!" She scolded.

"Oh come on, Sayo! We guys has to have competition in our lives to grow stronger. Isn't that right, Tozen?" Leyasu asked while looking at the silver-haired man. Tozen looked up from his book and blankly stared at Leyasu.

"You said something Leyasu? I was busy for a moment." He said.

"And there he goes again with that. I swear we need to get those books away from him!" Leyasu retorted.

"Even if we did, he will just grab another book from God knowns where." Sayo informed. She is not lying. No matter how many times the trio takes the book away from Tozen, he always spawns another one in his hand. Hell, they don't even know what the book is about since Tozen takes them before the trip could read it.

"Hahaha…come on guys. We got venture into the capital to save our village!" Tatsumi laughed. The village elder then handed him a statue. "When you are in a pickle, you know what you need to do with this."

"Sell it?"

A tickmark appeared at the elder's head. "No! I mean to pray and find your answers with it." Tastumi nodded as he put the statue into the inner pocket of his coat. The four then started walking into the woods.

"Be safe my children. And Tozen…" Tozen stopped and looked at the old man. "Make sure you watch over them alright?" Tozen nodded. "Yeah…why not? They can't handle everything on their own."

"…You know you don't need to do this."

"…" Tozen simply walked away while waving his hand. 'Sorry old man, but I need answers and the capital is the only place I can get it.'

 **Flashback ends**

 **Present, Road to the capital**

It was a bright, sunny day on the roadside of the country. A supply transport cart is moving down the road to the capital when suddenly the earth around them started moving. "What's going on?" One of the two drivers of the cart asked. His answer came in the form of a big snake-shaped creature with the same color as the earth.

"An earth dragon!"

The duo was frozen in fear but was saved when a blade hit the dragon in the chest. A person, whose formed was darken by the sun's ray, front flipped over the duo and grabbed the sword. The person then slashed upward until the head of the snake before being in the air, cutting the dragon in two. The person landed and the sun shined down upon the person, revealing a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"And that is how you take out an A-rank Danger beast!" The man shouted in triumph. The two drivers then heard clapping behind them and saw another man with gravity-defying silver hair. "Bravo, Tatsumi! You just killed one of the weaker A-rank classes."

"Why must you foil my jam Tozen?" The brown-haired man, Tatsumi, asked. "Well…someone has two. I mean, we just killed over dozens of these things on the way here so…" The silver-haired man, Tozen, responded.

"You were incredible to defeat an A-rank danger beast by yourself! What is you name young warrior?" One of the drivers asked. Tatsumi turned and gave them a bright smile. "The name's Tatsumi. Soon to be soldier of the capital and will be general in the future!"

*snicker*

Tatsumi glared at the snickering Tozen. He then turned back towards the two drivers and rose an eyebrow to the darken faces of them. "So…going to the capital, eh kid? Then I have two words of advice. Be careful. There are things who are much worse than the danger beasts there." The driver said cryptically.

'Worst at the capital? I know there are some corruption within the military but what he is saying…' Tozen thought.

"Is there hidden monsters in the capital?" Tatsumi asked. The other driver shook his head. "No. it is the higher ups that are the monsters. We don't know much but what we do know that the Emperor is but a child and the Prime Minister is letting the higher ups do whatever they want to the peasants. Glad we're not living there."

Tozen narrowed his eyes at the driver's statement. "I…I see. Well, you can trust me because I will be a general and will help the people there after I save our village." Tatsumi said.

"Hehehe…I hope it will work for you kid. I hope so…" Said the driver solemnly before he and his partner went back on their transport cart and continued their journey to the capital. Tatsumi and Tozen stared at the moving cart until it was beyond their viewpoint.

"Tozen…you don't think the capital is bad right?"

"…I don't know. I know there is some corruption in governments in this world. But they are saying that the whole capital is bad." 'All the more reason to go there and find out what the hell is happening there.'

"Huh…well, I know what I am going to do when we save our village. Erase corruption from the capital!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I will be there to bail you out in case you fuck up."

"Aw thanks I appreciate-Hey!"

 **Capital of the Empire**

"Whoa! This place is a lot huger I thought!" Said an astonished Tatsumi. Tozen is also impressed by the vast size of the capital. Then again, this is the first time they are in a city rather a village.

"I must confess; I am impressed as well." Tatsumi then pointed at a nearby wall with posters on them. "What are they?" He asked. Tozen walked forward and snatched one of the posters. "Wanted. Akame of the Night Raid. League of assassins plaguing the capital." Tozen then looked at the other posts on the wall. "You think they are all assassins?" Tatsumi asked. Tozen nodded and the duo headed further into capital.

"Now we need to find a place for employment." Tozen said while looking at his book that spawned out of nowhere. "Like the military recruitment center over there?" Tatsumi asked while pointing at the sign said military recruit outpost.

"That was way too easy." Tozen thought as he and his friend entered the building.

 **Five minutes later**

"AND FIND ANOTEHR JOB WHY DON'T YOU!"

Tatsumi was thrown out of the building while Tozen stepped out of the building with his gaze in the book in his hand. "Why didn't you get thrown out?" Tatsumi whined. "Because they thought I was a scholar in the wrong building."

"Right a scholar…with ninja armor on."

"Scholars wears all kind of weird stuff. Trust me."

"Well what do we have here? A couple of guys trying to get into the military?" Shouted a feminine voice behind the guys. They turned and gawked at a busty, young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs framing her face and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit consists of a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

'Wow! She has huge bozongas!'

'Damn…so when did the capital had chicks with nice tits?'

*Chuckle* "Eyes up here boys." The two guys shook their heads to wave off their erotic minds. "So, you guys need any help getting into the military?" She asked. Tozen instantly knew this was a scam, but played along to get a laugh out of Tatsumi's reaction. "Yes! Can you get us in?" Said the soon to be baited man.

"Yep! But first, I need a drink so do you mind paying a beer for me?" The woman asked.

 **Bar**

"Ah, now that hits the spot." Said the blonde woman with a light blush on her face. "Now then, I know a couple of guys here and there to slide you two into the military. All I need is money and seeing you guys paid a two dozen of sake for me…I think you guys have it."

"Okay, so when will we hear from them?" Tatsumi asked as he handed the money to the woman. "I will let you guys know. Chao!" The woman then walked out of the doors. Tozen laughed a little as he continued reading. 'Idiot.'

 **Two hours later**

"Hey uh, buddy? I think you got played."

"Dammit!"

So after discovering Tatsumi got played and Tozen laughing inwardly for twelve minutes, the duo walked around the capital at night. "Dammit…I knew I shouldn't have trusted those boobs-I mean woman!" Tatsumi ranted. "No worries. We men all get fooled by a woman's assets."

"…You knew it was a setup didn't you?"

"Yep."

Tatsumi then cried anime tears as he sat and leaned underneath a lamppost. Tozen then leaned on the side of the post and the two remained in that position for a few minutes. A carriage then appeared down the road and stopped right in front of them. The door opened to reveal a wealthy looking blonde-haired girl in a blue dress.

"Hey you two. You guys looks like you need somewhere to stay. Want to come with me?" The girl asked. Tozen is a bit suspicious about the sudden generosity of this girl. "Really? I think we will only intrude…" Tatsumi said before interrupted by the girl.

"Nonsense. I have a nasty habit of helping out those who are in need. We can take my carriage to my household." Tatsumi looked at Tozen and he nodded. The duo went into the carriage and the driver drove to the girl's household.

 **Fancy House**

"Welcome to our humble abode you two. Please help yourself." Said a man with gray hair and a mustache. On his left is a beautiful woman with long blonde hair like the girl they met. Tatsumi devoured three plates of food while Tozen ate with the book in front of his face to mask it.

"Come one. I already know what your face look like."

"Yeah, but they don't."

"So, what brings you two here in this beautiful town?" The woman asked. "We are here to join the military in order to save our village. We have two of our friends with us, but was separated during a bandit attack. I was hoping we can find them here." Tatsumi informed the family.

"Oh dear. Now that is a sad story. We can help you find them if you like." The girl said. "Aria dear. I know you like to help but we do have consider their opinion first on the matter." The man said.

"Actually, we would like the help. This place is way too big for two sets of eyes to find them." Tozen said with his book still in front of his face. Tatsumi agreed with him and the family decided to help them out…after helping Aria out with her shopping tomorrow.

 **Next Night**

The dup was sleeping in separate bedrooms. Well, Tozen is sleeping on the beams while Tatsumi sleeping on a bed. They then heard screaming and met each other at the hallway. "Tozen…you feel that."

"Yeah…death and killing intent."

The duo ran through the corridors, but Tatsumi stopped and gazed out the window. Tozen stopped and looked to where Tatsumi is looking to see five people standing on what seem to be multiple layers of wires.

"Night Raid!"

"Well, this is unfair."

"Eh? What do you mean unfair?"

"They are able to stand of a layer of wires. I can't do that because I don't have enough!" Tozen complained.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes…yes I am." The dup then saw one of the assassins dropped to ground level and killed the guards in under mere seconds. The assassin then rushed into the forest behind the house. "Damn! I think they are going after Aria!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he rushed to the girl's side. Tozen followed behind him, wondering how did he know where Aria is until they both spotted the splinted body of the man's wife in the house.

"Shit…they are not playing around. Get ready Tatsumi, this is not going to be an easy fight." Tozen forewarned. Tatsumi nodded as the duo journeyed out of the house and into the forest. After a few minutes of running, they spotted Aria with a guard escorting her.

"You two! Take her to the shed up ahead. I will go and alert the capital guard!" The guard ordered. He ran the other direction but was stopped by the assassin that killed the guards at the front gates. The moon shined down on the assassin, revealing a young girl with long black hair down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, black socks and shoes, and a pair of red gauntlets with black gloves.

"Dammit! YAAAAAHH-," The guard valiantly attacked the girl, but slain with a clean cut through his neck. 'Dammit…cute and deadly. Why? Why me?' Tozen solemnly asked.

"Target found. Move to kill." The girl said like a robot as she dashed towards Aria. Tatsumi and Tozen stand in front of the assassin with Tatsumi has his sword out and Tozen with his staff. "No way! I won't let you!" Tatsumi exclaimed. The assassin stopped and looked at the two.

"You are not a target. Step aside." She said with no emotion. "Sorry, not going to happen. She has our paychecks." Tozen said.

"If you move, I will eliminate you. You don't even have a lethal weapon." The girl said. Tozen smirked inside his mask. "Oh I assure you, this is a lethal weapon." Soon as he said that, two blades poked out of each end of scythe, one upwards while the other downwards.

'A double-bladed scythe?' The assassin thought. "Tatsumi, you handle her right. I have the left." "Right!"

The duo moved slowly to the assassin with Tozen spinning his scythe at his right to intimidate her. The girl didn't felt intimidated and went to Tatsumi first. Tatsumi blocked the first attack and started dodging her attacks. Tozen flanked her and swung his scythe in all directions to limit her evasion. The girl jumped over Tozen and attempted to backstab him, but Tatsumi flanked and forced her to dodge again.

"Keep up the pressure!" Tozen said as he jumped and threw shurikens to the assassin. The girl skillfully deflected all the shurikens and jumped to meet Tozen in the air. She then strikes downward and Tozen blocked it before shifting behind her and kicked her back to the earth. Tatsumi waited below her and the girl went eye-wide at the superb teamwork. "Your mine!" Tatsumi shouted as he readied to strike, but the girl simply adjusted herself to foot stomp on Tatsumi and landed gracefully.

Tozen appeared behind her and threw his weapon while it was spinning. The girl ducked under it and moved quickly to attack the disarmed ninja, but failed to notice Tozen pulling his hand back. The girl then heard whirling wind and backflipped over the reappearing scythe.

"Aw, and I thought I got you. You are a skilled assassin indeed." Tozen remarked. The girl quickly assumes her stance again, until another person appeared on the scene. "Akame! What is taking you so long? Ara?" The person revealed to be the same blonde woman, only in a more animalistic form. Her hair is longer and has lion ears, tails, and claws now.

"YOU! YOU SET ME UP! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Huh? Hahahahahaha! It's you again! I thought I will never see you again." The woman said.

"Leone. Do you know them?" The red-eyed girl, Akame, asked.

"Yeah…the brown-haired one who gave me the money to buy us more meat." Akame looked at Leone with cute, thankful eyes for shifting back into emotionless eyes. "Hold on, I need to pay him back. Young man-,"

"It's Tatsumi."

"Right, Tatsumi. You think that girl is a sweet innocent little girl, huh?" Leone then approached the shed that was behind them. "Then can you say the same, after you see this?" Leone then kicked the door and both Tozen and Tatsumi was horrified of what was within.

Blood. Corpses. And Death.

Inside the shed is what is literally a murder's slaughterhouse. Dozens of corpses hangs mutilated and displayed out like trophies. Tatsumi then see someone that froze his blood. It was a girl with black long hair…and a white butterfly hair accessory.

"S...Sayo…No."

*cough**cough* "Gack…Tatsumi…Tozen…is that you?" The duo froze and turned to side to see a caged Leyasu with blood and weird bruises and marks over his body. "Leyasu!" Tatsumi rushed over to his friend while Tozen has his eyes covered by his hair and gripping his scythe harshly. 'This…is the true face? This is…the corruption?'

"Ah…haaaa…that bitch over there…gave us a poisoned meal…and drugged us. We were here against our…will…and SAYO WAS TORTURED TO NEAR DEATH!"

"So what? The bitch deserves it! And I am not finished with her yet. I will make her pay for having more beautiful hair than mines. **ALL OF YOU PEASANTS ARE MERE PLAYTHINGS TO ME!"** Aria shouted in a demented and insane tone.

"Scum like you should be in Hell where you belong. Akame, kill her." Akame moved in for the kill, but Tozen stopped her.

"No…" Tozen and Tatsumi looked at Aria with emotionless eyes. "We will do it." Tatsumi finished as he sliced Aria stomach. Tozen appeared behind her and separated his scythe into twin kusari kama and wrapped it around her neck. He then brutally snapped it before letting her body drop.

'Quick and brutal. These two will be worthy assassins.' Leone thought.

Tozen then released Leyasu onto the floor and looked at him solemnly. "Aw-Awesome kill…you know. Sayo never give into…that bitch. And I will do…the same. Tell her…that I will be…cheering you guy on…in the skies above. See ya…" With his dying breath, Leyasu departed from this world. Tozen offered a small prayer before looking at Tatsumi. He was slowly getting Sayo down and gently laid her on the floor. Tatsumi looked at Tozen with tears in his eyes and Tozen shook his head.

"N…no…NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Tatsumi screamed in pain and anger. Tozen kept his anger in tact as Tatsumi soon fainted from his grief. Tozen was then approached by Leone. "This is the face of the capital. Of the Empire. We want you two to join us."

"…"

"…"

"…Take us to your leader. Bring Sayo with you. I will…take Leyasu." Tozen said as he carried his friend's body on his back. Leone then grabbed Tatsumi and the barely alive Sayo and the three rendezvous with the other assassins.

"There you guys are! What took you so long!? And who are they?" Shouted a girl with twin pink ponytails and a pink dress.

"These are our new teammates. Well, soon to be teammates. Bulat, think you can carry Tatsumi here?" Leone said.

"Yeah." Said an armored man. He put Tatsumi over his shoulder. "Better not slow us down newbie!" Said the pink haired girl to Tozen as the assassins disappeared into the night with Tozen close behind them.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Yep, this is now a thing. Tell me what you guys think and I will see ya later.**

 **Also yeah, Sayo is alive. Was thinking about letting Leyasu live, but Tatsumi need a driving point to become an assassin. Tozen already has one.**


End file.
